Viper Malfoy DONT OWN HP
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Viper is the oldest Malfoy friends with the Wealsey complete opposite of her family. She dates Fred. She is now about help to save the world and save her brother from self destrution at the same time. dont own HP
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Viper walked the halls of Malfoy Manor. She had to get out of here. Faster than anything. She had refused the dark mark now she needed out before the Dark Lord showed up at her doorstep but, where would she go that would be safe. Draco stood in his doorway. Your stuff is pack get out of here well you can says Draco as he looks at his older sister.

She turned toward her brother. You should to, Draco staying here will destroy you and turn you into someone you don't want to be or have to be says Viper as she begs her younger brother. I can't if the two of us disappear father will come find us and kill us don't tell me where you're going because if you do you'll end up dead just be careful and keep your guard up whatever you do says Draco as he walks back into his room. Draco she whispers. Yes he replies. You be careful too don't let Father destroy you like he almost did me says Viper as she calls for her things and then disappears in a loud crack.

Be safe Viper I love you says Draco as he walks into his room. Draco says his mother. Yes mum answers Draco. Where is your sister asks Narcissa. I don't know mother perhaps she has left because she doesn't believe in what we are doing says Draco as he lies on his bed. Are you telling me she ran away ask s his mother? Yes Mother she ran away says Draco as he looks at her. What are we to do I have to tell your father what should I tell him says Narcissa.

I don't know but leave me out of it says Draco. I will try says Narcissa as she leaves the room. Draco looked around his room pictures of him and his sister where all around him. They were best friends even though they were the total opposite of each other. He had an idea of where she would go and he knew that when it came down to it they would most likely face off in the final battle. When it came down to it, it would be Malfoy against Malfoy. What he didn't know was if he could handle it if it came down to that.

(Downstairs) Lucius we need to talk says Narcissa. About what the Dark Lord will be here soon says Lucius. Narcissa looked at her husband. What is it asks Lucius? Viper's gone says Narcissa as she walks away from her husband. What do you mean she is gone asks her husband? She ran away says Narcissa as she looks at her husband. Why asks her husband. Because she isn't like us she believes that what is happening is wrong says Narcissa as she heads into another room. Lucius yelled in fury.

(Viper) She arrived at the Burrow. She knocked on the door. Fred peaked out the window. Is that really you Viper asks Fred? Yes it is Viper Elizabeth Malfoy says Viper. Favorite place in the world says another voice? The Burrow because it is warm and loving not like where I come from which is cold and uninviting says Viper. Fred threw the door open. Pulled her into his arms and held her. What is wrong? Why are you here at this late hour asks Fred? This war is going to get a whole lot worse Fred she says as she looks at him. Why asks Fred? My father has given the house over to the Dark Lord and I'm officially an enemy of the strongest Wizard of all time which could get me killed on top of everyone I care about snaps Viper as she steps away from him. Viper we are all wanted says Fred as he takes her hand. She looks at him. I know I just don't want to be the reason anyone gets hurt says Viper as she looks up at him. Nothing is going to happen to any of us says Fred with a small smile as he pulls her toward him. She kissed him.

I love you always will says Fred. I love you too she replies as he holds her. Just then George walked in. George how are you asks Viper as she looks at one of her oldest friends? Best as to be expected he says as he walks over and hugs his friend. You three should get to bed says Molly as she walks back in the room. Alright says the three. Viper you can stay in Ginny's room says Molly. Alright thanks says Viper as she walks up the stairs to the room. You too off to bed says their mother as she looks at the twins. Sure thing mum says the twins.

(A week later) Viper woke up in the Burrow. She could sense the war coming and this time more lives would be taken maybe even hers. What was she to do? There was a knock on her door. Fred stuck his head in. The order is here we are forming a plan the war is about to begin says Fred with serious in his eyes. She just nods and heads to get ready. Within that hour plans were made and by that night they were heading for Hogwarts to fight the final battle.

(Hogwarts) They walked through the portal that led into the only thing that was still safe a Hogwarts. Viper walked in. She saw Harry, Hermione, Ron and everyone else. This battle was going to be fought and she knew that tonight people on both sides that she knew would fall she just had to pray that it would be alright. Viper are you alright asks Fred as he waves his hand in front of her. I love you says Viper as she turns to him. I love you too he replies as he takes her into her arms. Be careful please don't get yourself killed promise me that says Viper as she looks at him. I promise you I will come back to you I promise who could leave a girl like you all alone says Fred as he looks at her. Don't make jokes Fred there is a high possibility that one of us will die tonight and the other will have to live without them I refuse to do that says Viper. Viper promise me something says Fred. Anything she replies. If anything happens to me that you move on with your life don't stop living and help George because it will kill him just as much as it would you says Fred. Don't talk like that she says as she looks at him. I am just being caution now come on we have a world to save says Fred as he kisses her one last time. Fred promise me to because if it can go that way it can happen to me as well says Viper. You want me to move on and take care of my brother asks Fred? No I was talking about my brother Draco but, yes George as well but, Draco he is afraid of everything when it comes to the Dark Lord. If something is to happen to me he will need someone to help him through it says Viper. Of course says Fred the two look at each other one more time and they head out to battle.

Belltrix was standing at the end of the stairs waiting for a chance to attack. Viper would never let her get it. Viper shot a curse at her aunt. She went down but got back up. Belltrix back away as Viper's eyes changed from their light blue to a venomous green. Her powers were unlimited when she was like that. She then heard the cries of her brother. She abandoned her aunt who was now taking on one of the members of the Order.

Draco she yells as she ran in the direction of his voice. She noticed Crabbe was dead on the ground and Goyle was running in another direction and a Death Eater was going to take out her brother. For the first time every Viper used the Killer curse on someone killing the Death Eater. But, she did it without using her wand. Very rarely did she use wandless magic.

Draco get up she says as she looks at her brother. Why did you do that asks Draco as he looks up at his sister? To protect my brother like I promised I would says Viper as she pulls him up. Get out of here Draco as fast as you can before you get yourself killed please begs his sister. I will when you do like you said a promise is a promise and Malfoy's always protect their own says Draco as he looked at his sister. You know dad will have you killed says Viper. I don't care you need to live on keep the goodness going in this family says Draco who looked into his sister's eyes. Thanks Draco that means a lot coming from you says Viper. Viper says a voice. What Ginny she asks? Its Fred he has been killed says Ginny as she looks at Viper. She turned toward Ginny tears in her eyes. Tell me your lying please tell me your lying cries Viper. I'm sorry says Ginny as she walks toward the Great Hall. Viper followed and saw Fred lying on the table. No no he promise that he would come back to me he promised cries Viper she collapsed to the floor her brother wrapping his arms around her trying his best to comfort her. Who did this asks Viper with the hint of the Malfoy temper coming out. Who did this yells Viper as she looks around the room. No one answered. Who killed Fred she asks again? It was …


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was Belltrix says George who looked up. Where is she says Viper as she stand. She is with the rest of the Death Eaters says Arthur as she looks at her. She turned toward the entrance of the Great Hall. Draco was standing in the entrance and walked toward his older sister. Viper that is a suicide mission she knows a lot more of the dark arts than you do she will kill you says Draco as he holds back his sister. I'm a Malfoy Draco I know her weakness and she needs to be destroyed says Viper. Viper do you honestly believe that Fred would want you to do this she will kill you. V you're a traitor to the Malfoy name she won't hesitate even if she is your godmother she believes in what the Dark Lord is doing and will stop anyone who gets in his way yells Draco as he looks at his sister. Fine I won't go without any backup but I still want a piece of her undoing says his sister as the tears begin to flow.

He promised me he would come back to me I need him why did he leave me she yelled as she really broke. Draco grabbed his sister and eased her to the ground. You're going to be ok I know it Fred wouldn't have left if he didn't believe that his family and you would survive this says Draco as he holds his older sister. I miss him so much already says Viper as she looks at her brother whose gray eyes use to mirror her own. But now her were filled with grief and anger. His was filled with concern and revenge for the heartache his sister was suffering. I know but your strong and you get through this not because you don't want to but because he would want you too says her baby brother. You're the best brother anyone could ask for you know that as much as you can be a pain your still the best and you always make the right decision in the end says Viper. A decision that possibly just signed mum and dad's death certificate says Draco. Nothing you could do would do that Father did that enough for the both of them over the years the Dark Lord just wants you to believe you did but, dad has failed him more than once says Viper as she looks at her brother. She has a point says a new voice. It was George.

Your dad never could keep to the Dark side well pretending to be all about the ministry says George. See it's not your fault why do you think I chose to be different says Viper as she looks at him. You know you're the only Slytherin that has ever dated a Gryffindor says Draco as he looks up at his sister with sadness in his eyes. I'm the only Malfoy who ever went against the fold says Viper as she looks over toward were Fred's body laid. She then turned toward George. We are going to get through all of us are as long as we stick together says Viper as she hugs George. The two began to cry over the twin and the boyfriend that had just been lost.

Harry looked over at Draco. Draco started to turn and leave. Draco don't says Viper as she grabs her brother. I don't belong here you do I don't says Draco. I don't care I need you here you're the only family blood related that I have got left you know mum and dad will never forgive me says Viper as she looks at her brother. Her brother pulled her into a hug. I love you sis he says for the first time in almost 7 years out loud in public. I love you too little brother she says as she slowly lets go. If you are going to stay you know you're going to have to fight says Harry as he looks over at the kid he had always been enemies with. I know either way I would have too says Draco as he looks around at the people that he had once despised and made fun of. There is a chance that you have to face your parents says Ginny as she walks into the Great Hall. I know and to be honest I am more than willing to see my father at his wits end says Draco as he looks over at his sister who eyes were dry and ready for a fight. They again mirrored his own. They wanted their own lives for so long and freedom from their father maybe tonight the two would finally get it.

Just then Voldemort's voice came out of nowhere. It is time for this battle to be finished says the voice. The teens all looked at each other. George and Viper looked at each other. Be careful the two whisper as they all leave the Great Hall. Viper and Draco step out onto the steps of the entrance of Hogwarts when they see their father. I'll take father you find Belltrix says Draco. Draco be careful he will try to kill you says Viper as she looks at her brother. I will be fine says Draco as the two walk in two different directions.

As Viper headed in the direction of Death Eaters and others she remembered something her father had told her years before. " You are strongest when you are together and when you are you can destroy anything that comes in your way". Viper turned and ran toward her brother. Draco she yells as she watches her brother get sent flying by their father. She race over to him. I'm just lucky he didn't use the killing curse says Draco. Well he won't if the two of us work together remember we are stronger when we are together something about our magic and our bond or something says Viper. No wonder he has been trying to keep us on separate sides if we aren't together we couldn't fight back with the strength the way we would if we were together says Draco as he stands with the help of his sister. They heard their father began to say a curse. The two waved their hands and sent their father and his wand flying knocking him unconscious. Go help with Belltrix says Draco as he looks at his sister and points to the three women. Molly, Ginny and Hermoine.

Be careful she says as she runs toward. Stuplify yells Viper as she directs her wand toward Belltrix. She goes flying. Molly turns toward her and looks at her gratefully. I said I wanted a piece of her undoing she deserves more than that though says Viper as she watches her aunt try to get up. Viper whispered a curse and Belltrix fell and didn't get up. Molly looked at Viper. It's a sleeping curse nothing bad I want her to suffer for what she did not get the easy way out says Viper as she walks away hitting Death Eaters with curses as she went along. Ginny and Hermione looked on as they watched her go along. They were fighting for the ones they loved. She had lost the person she loved the most. But they still had Harry and Ron. For now anyway.

Everything after that happened so fast. Draco had no choice but to kill their father they were both free of his wrath. Belltrix was sent back to prison which Viper was happy to hear and Voldemort was dead. Harry had defeated him it was over now the healing began.

Narcissa walked into the Great Hall. Draco noticed his mother. Mum he says as she walked in. She saw her son. He ran over to her hugging her. Narcissa looked over at her daughter and motioned for her to come over. Viper soon did. I'm sorry for everything your father has ever done to with one of you says Narcissa. We know mum says the two. Viper I heard about Fred I am sorry I can only imagine the pain you are in says their mother. Mum you do know that dad was killed tonight says Draco. I know you did what you had to do says Narcissa as she looks at her son. The only Malfoy's left wrapped their arms around each other. Happy that they survived but, mourning others. Viper let walked over to George. George she says. Yes he says. He's in a better place you know that right says Viper as she sits in front of him. I know but how do I go on with life if I don't have my twin says George. George we all have to live without of him and as much as we don't want to we are going to have say goodbye. I know one thing is that we are going to have deal with a lot of things that will remind us of him says Viper as she looks at George.

What do you mean asks George? Something that I didn't tell Fred that I wish I had the chance to now says Viper as she puts her hand to stomach. Your pregnant asks George? According to the Healer yes says Viper. Then why were you here tonight you could of got yourself killed says George. I found out tonight after the battle I didn't know before I kind of thought I was but I wasn't sure says Viper as she looks down.

George stood. I'll help you through this says George as he hugs his best friend. Thank you says Viper. Anything for you says George as they stand to walk back over to their families. Molly pulled the two into a hug. We are going to get through this as a family says Molly as she lets go. The two nod as they look at her.

Hermione looked over at Viper and then over to Ron. Viper had lost the love of her life but she still had hers even if he didn't know it. Ginny was thinking the same thing as she looked toward Harry. Hermione stood up and walked over to Ron. Can I talk to you asks Hermione as she looks at him? Sure he replies as he stands. How are you holding up asks Hermione as they walk out of the Great Hall? The best I can I guess I just can't believe Fred is gone says Ron. Yea neither can I he was a great friend says Hermione as they step outside the Hogwart walls. I can't believe how strong Viper is being through all of this I remember when the two of them use to talk about the future and how they always planned to be together and I know him dying was never in the plan says Ron as he looks at her.

What I learned from today is that life isn't something you take for granted says Hermione. Ron looked at her puzzled. I watched Viper lose Fred tonight the love of her life the man she always thought she was going to be with forever until her own family killed him says Hermione as she looks over at Ron.

What are you getting at asks Ron? I don't want to take life for granted and I don't want to be known as the girl who loves to be in her in books to the point that I miss the important things in life she says. Okay says Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes knowing he didn't get it. I love you Ron says Hermione as she looks him in the eye. Ron blushed. Hermione looked at him. He kissed her. I love you too says Ron as he pulls away. Hermione just smiled as she slipped her hand into Ron.

(Meanwhile with Ginny) Harry was walking around the hall. Harry she says as he passes her. He turns toward her. Are you alright asks Ginny? Shouldn't I be asking you that asks Harry? I will be ok with time but,you just defeated the strongest Dark lord of all time says Ginny. Its over says Harry as he slides his hand into hers.

Everything is going to be ok asks Ginny as she looks at him? Yes eventually it all will be says Harry as Ginny leans over and kisses him. I love you he says. I love you too she replies.

Viper walked over. Hey George and I are heading back to London says Viper as she walked over to the two. Harry and Ginny looked over at her. How are you asks Ginny as she stands up? I'm a mess but I will be ok I know it says Viper as she hugs Ginny.

Let your mum know that we will see her in the morning says Viper as she lets go wiping her eyes. Viper than walked over to Draco. Hey I'm heading home says Viper as her brother turned. Home where asks Draco as he looks at his sister. The London mansion says Viper with a small smile.

Who's going with you asks Draco? George is going to be staying with me for a while because he isn't ready to go back to the flat just yet says Viper as her eyes began to turn back into the icy Malfoy stare. Alright I'll be by soon says Draco as he wrapped his arms around her. Alright says his sister as she turns says goodbye to her mother and walks back toward George. George looked at her. You ready asks George? As I'll ever be says Viper as she starts to close her eyes. Come on says George as they leave. Viper missed Fred but she knew that she was going to get through it. She had to for herself and the baby.


	3. Chapter 3

(12 Years later) George lets go yells Viper from the bottom of the stairs of their house. They had married two years after Fred had died. Both feeling it was ok to move on. They had built a life to together. Now Kelsey was heading off to her second year at Hogwarts. George walked down the stairs. Kelsey ready asks George as he looks at her. Yes she is waiting for you says Viper as she puts her hands on her hips. She was 6 months pregnant with their third child.

Kelsey was waiting at the door of the house. Mum, Dad lets go yells Kelsey as she looks toward her parents. We will be there in a moment says George. Alright Sam and Caley are ready says Kelsey. Let's go says Kelsey as she walks passed George and heads out. He soon followed.

They were soon waiting for the train. Harry and Ginny where there to see their niece off. So were Ron and Hermione and Draco and his wife. Ginny was expecting a baby in a few months. Hermione was expecting in a few weeks. Life was moving fast but it didn't mean that they had forgotten what had happened and who they had lost just 12 years ago. Harry knew today was a hard day for Viper. Her daughter was heading off to the place where the love of her life had taken his last breath. Sure she had more trouble last year when Kelsey was accepted because she was afraid of losing her daughter too. But the family had managed to convince her to let Kelsey go because it was what Fred would have wanted.

Kelsey was looking at her family. Uncle Draco how horrible is defense against the dark arts going to be this year asks Kelsey? Her Uncle looks at her with a smile. Well just for you it going to be extra hard he jokes. Haha I better get going thanks for coming guys I'll see you at Christmas she says as she hugs her parents and family.

Bye says her family. Her little sister's walked over. Bye guys I promise to write as often as I can says Kelsey as she looks at her sisters who were 5 and 3. Kelsey didn't know about Fred. She knew that her dad was a twin but she didn't know that her real dad was Fred and not George. It was too hard for Viper and she didn't want to confuse her with the explanation at a young age. Viper looked at her daughter she knew eventually would have to tell her but for now she would keep it a secret.

Kelsey went and got on the train and soon headed off. The rest of the family walks away. You know she will find out someday says Draco as he looks at his sister. I know but she is still young says Viper as she looks at her brother. She is old enough to know what happened twelve years ago says Draco as he looks at her. I don't think so no one should know evil that bad at her age says Viper. We did and we turned out ok says her brother. We almost didn't says Viper as she looks at her brother. But we did we survive more evil than she will ever see says Draco. Well isn't she lucky says Viper in a venomous tone. Yes she is because her parents and family fought to make it that way so that the next generation could be safe and she should know that her father gave his life for a cause that made this world available for a little girl that would have been her dad's whole world you and I know that says Draco as he walks away. I'm afraid ok says Viper.

Of what asks Draco as he looks at her? Losing her because she would have this feeling of needing to be a hero and I didn't want her having that kind of pressure says Viper. V she is her own person she would have done what she need to do because being a hero is in her blood because she gets it from both her parents says Draco as he looks at his sister. Your right I guess I been so concentrating on the fact that I am going to lose her I forget to remember the guy who she reminds me of everyday says Viper as she lets her eyes soften. Just a little says her brother. Don't you have to get to Hogwarts asks Viper as she looks at the time.?Yeah I should get going I will see you soon says Draco as he walks off the platform.

George walked over to her. You alright asks George. We need to tell her about Fred she says. Ok says George who looks at his wife. I use to talk about how we would never forget him but I haven't even told his daughter about him says Viper as she looks at him. I know and I think that she deserves to know says George. But how do we tell her asks Viper. We can go up on a weekend and explain it to her I am sure she will understand says George as they walk away from the platform. And if she doesn't asks Viper? We deal with it says George as they head for home.


	4. Chapter 4

(Few Weeks Later)

George and Viper were standing outside the Great Hall. Viper are you ok asks George? I don't know says Viper. V we don't have to do this here says George. Yes we do says Viper as she looks at him. Are you sure says George? Yes it's just the last time I was in there Fred was laying there lifeless says Viper as the tears come to her eyes. I know it's hard for me too says George as he looks at his wife. Mum, dad says a voice. Kelsey I see Headmistress let you come to meet with us says Viper nervousness in her voice. Mum is everything alright asks Kelsey. Yes its fine come and sit says Viper as they move into the Great Hall.

What is this all about asks Kelsey? Kelsey you know how we talk about the world before you were born asks George? The one where that Dark Wizard tried to kill everyone and take over but, you and everyone for the good stop him says Kelsey. Well technically your Uncle Harry did that but, anyways you know how we talk about your dad's twin Fred who died in the battle asks Viper? Yes says Kelsey. Well he , he stutters Viper. He what asks Kelsey? He's your real father I found out I was pregnant with you after the war was over he was gone we were going to get married and have a family but, he was killed in an explosion caused by Belltrix my Godmother who worked for the Dark Lord says Viper tears in her eyes. You are telling me that dad isn't really my dad he is my uncle who you married after my dad my real dad died asks Kelsey as she stands. Kelsey yes but, you have got to understand that we wanted to tell you but, it hurt so much to talk about him no matter how much we missed him the pain wouldn't go away and you look so much like him it just hurt so we held off but, once you got your letter to Hogwarts I knew this day would come that I would have to tell you but I kept putting it off until now says Viper. Kelsey's eyes changed colors. Well thanks for lying to me for the past 12 years yells Kelsey as she takes off running right into Draco as her parents call after her.

Kelsey what is wrong ask Draco? My parents lied to me about who I am says Kelsey. George and Viper looked over at Draco. Go sit in my office I will be right in says Draco to his niece. You told her about Fred I see asks Draco? Yes says Viper. I talk to her calm her down alright you guys head home and I will owl you with what she says replies Draco. Alright says George as he and Viper walk out of Hogwarts. Draco takes a deep breath and walks into his office which had once been Snapes. Uncle Draco how could they lie to me says Kelsey. Your mom didn't intend to lie but, you have got to see how hard it is for her says Draco. I thought she loved my dad who is apparently my Uncle but, she loves Fred who I thought was my uncle but is my dad says Kelsey. Kelse Fred and your mom they were a legendary couple says Draco.

How so asks Kelsey? Well for one the Weasley's and the Malfoy's didn't exactly see eye to eye actually we hated each other back then says Draco. Why asks the twelve year old? Your grandfather had raised us that way to be like him but, he didn't account for your mother's heart says Draco. She was always stronger than me when it came to that man she didn't do what he said most of the time and she didn't fear him well that was after she went away to school and was not under his influence says Draco. What do you mean asks Kelsey? Your mom grew up with the Dark Arts and like me the intent from our father to become a Death Eater says Draco. What's a Death Eater asks Kelsey? Followers of the Dark Lord says Draco. So you were one of them asks Kelsey? By force he had threaten to kill our family I was trying to protect them says her uncle. Why didn't mom have to become one asks Kelsey? She ran away to your father during the war to fight for the right side says Draco. Which you eventually chose I assume asks Kelsey? Yes says Draco as he remembers the war that shatter so many worlds.

So when did mom meet the Weasley's asks Kelsey? First year of school here at Hogwarts in detention the beginning of the many detentions your aunt would get because of the Weasley twin's but, they fell love Fred and your mother and George was her best friend through her school years. When they started their business it was a dangerous time in the Wizarding community and people were dying and disappearing or both says Draco. You mean dad's business the joke shop asks Kelsey. Yes your mom joined them once she left school but, she was doing everything in secret because she was still living in the Malfoy Manor hiding her relationship from our father but, once night the night that the Dark Lord came to stay at the Manor she took off for the Burrow your grandmother's place says Draco.

Then the war came faster than anyone expected but it was down to Harry and the Dark Lord it also resulted in me and your mother facing off against our own family says Draco. O says Kelsey. When your mother found out Fred had been killed in an explosion caused by Belltrix she lost it she wanted to kill her Godmother right there and now but, she didn't because George and me we stop her and eventually the war was over and things changed between people you came into the world and they bonded over their loss and they loved each other and married became a family. Its what Fred would have wanted says Draco. Mum and dad didn't want to hide this from me to lie to me it was because they were afraid of losing me like they lost Fred or should I say dad asks Kelsey? It's up to you says Draco. Do you think he would have loved me asks Kelsey? With all his heart says Draco? I better go I've got a ton of Potions homework says Kelsey. See you in class says Draco as she leaves. He sat down and wrote a letter to his sister

_Viper,_

_I think everything will be ok. She knows the whole story well your whole story and now understands that you did it out of love. I believe everything will be ok see you at the holiday ._

_Your brother,_

_Draco_

He sent the owl out and waited for a reply. A little while later it arrived.

_Draco,_

_Thank you so much. You have been a pillar of great strength for me over these last 12 years. I see you with Kelsey and I know that no matter what she has someone to go to when she needs to talk to someone. See you at the holiday Thanks again _

_Love your big sister,_

Viper

He smiled at the reply. They were always close and that had never change.

(Epilogue) Mum, dad were home yells Kelsey as her and Draco walked into the Weasley residence. Viper walked down the stairs with a baby in her hands. Is that my baby sister asks Kelsey? This is Emily Marie Weasley says George as he walks behind his wife. Dad says Kelsey as she hugs her father. How are you dealing with all that news asks Viper. I understand that Fred is my father but, so is dad he raised me because Fred couldn't and I can't ever thank him enough for being there for us even though he didn't need to be says Kelsey with a smile. Everyone is going to be here for dinner in a few moments so I need to get things ready says Viper. Let me says Draco as he swishes his wand and the room is set up. Change the colors make them mix and match Sytherin and Gryffindor remember says Viper. Right says Draco as he split the colors. Soon enough the whole family was here .

Fred is watching over us says George with a smile as he and his daughter talk. Come on I want to show you something says Viper as she takes her daughter's hand. Ok mum she says. Viper takes her hand and disappears with her daughter. They show up at a grave. This is Fred says Viper. Kelsey kneels. Hi I am your daughter we miss you here and I really wish I had gotten the chance to meet you but, I guess I got your twin he must be like you a lot because he chose to take care of us mum and me we love you dad and I know your watching over us says Kelsey. She stands and leans away. Fred its been twelve years and even though I love George I love you too always will see you again someday says Viper as tears form in the oldest Malfoy's eyes. Lets get home to your father says Viper as they disappear again.

Home it was empty except for Draco and George. See you soon says Draco as his sister walks in. Going home asks Kelsey. Back to Hogwarts actually have to grade papers and such says Draco. Alright bye uncle Draco see you when the holiday is over says Kelsey as she runs up the stairs with her two younger sibling. Bye says Viper as she hugs her brother. He leaves. George walks over to her and hugs her. How was Fred asks George? Good says Viper. We should get some sleep says George. Yes indeed she replies. They were a family and strong when united and had grown a lot since they had fought that legendary battle at Hogwarts.


End file.
